


【DV】麦秆与枪

by FoxSweet



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - War, Battlefield, Childhood Trauma, Dante and Lady as friends, M/M, army life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSweet/pseuds/FoxSweet
Summary: 我们回家去吧。但丁对维吉尔说。战乱AU。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	【DV】麦秆与枪

**Author's Note:**

> 某种战乱AU，军事和科技树都是我胡扯的。有挺多但丁和蕾蒂互动。

但丁和一列大兵擦肩而过，他从队尾拽出一个人，拉着对方直到两座营帐之间。他放开那条纤细的胳膊，肢体的主人没立刻跑开。

“女人不应该待在这种地方。”

他从口袋里翻出一块水果糖，拆下包装纸扔进嘴里。

“我在找人。”

“巧了，我也是。”

水果糖被他在口腔里来回搅动，碰撞牙齿发出咔啦咔啦的噪音，最后他把糖果咬碎，渣子嵌在缝里等待融化。

“你的头发。”女人眯眼看他，“你是斯巴达家的人，居然在这里当冲锋兵。”

“比起你，显然我更适合在这里。”

谈话被警报声打断，敌军借着浓雾开始突进。但丁给步枪装好刺刀，一抬头女人已经不见。他朝前线跑去。

浓雾消散，荒野上士兵骨肉堆叠。他们守住了阵地，有人死去，多半是敌军。但丁把匕首从一具温热的尸体上拔出，用死人的衣服擦干净，收回刀鞘。

他去井边打一桶水从头淋到脚，未干透的血被冲下去，在鞋底形成一洼。

女人走到他身后，步伐很轻，依旧被他捕捉到气息。

“你要找谁。”但丁没回头，“我认识几个人，帮你问问。”

“你又要找谁呢。”女人反问。

“别岔开话题，我的好心没这么廉价。”

他把上衣脱下来，女人看清他身上一处伤口也没有，血都是别人的。

“战场上无人不知黑骑士，曾经斯巴达家的青色阎魔，大将军蒙杜斯的手下。”女人继续说，“而你又是谁呢。”

但丁拧干衣服，回过身，和女人对视。他这次看清对方红绿色的异瞳，以及鼻梁上褪色的疤痕。

“我是谁呢。”但丁冷笑，“我只是个小小的冲锋兵罢了。”

“所以你在找他。”女人吐字清晰。但丁克制自己，否则冲动会让他掐住对方喉咙。

“维吉尔。”

她就这样说出那个让他噩梦缠身的名字。

别放手！维吉！别放手！抓紧了！千万别放手！

但丁声嘶力竭。他一边鞋尖抠在石缝里，另一条腿勾住灌木，右臂没有知觉，哗哗淌血，重量集中在左上肢，骨骼发出哀嚎。

维吉尔吊在下面，满脸都是血，他瞳孔已经开始扩散，手本能握住物体。

两人之间连着一把刀。

但丁已经感觉不到疼痛，刀刃割穿他手掌，再用力些恐怕就要切断指骨，此刻应当感谢激战让它变钝。

他的血就顺着流下去，染红刀柄上的缠绳，流进维吉尔手里，滴到维吉尔脸上，和维吉尔自己的血混在一起。

别放手。他喉咙已经喊破音，却看见维吉尔手指松动一根。

维吉尔嘴唇动动。但丁。他发出气音。

他松开那柄刀，闭上眼睛，坠落下去。

但丁惊醒，大汗淋漓，上铺战友鼾声如雷。他脱掉湿透的衬衣，口干舌燥摸起水杯，里面没有水，暖壶也空了，他拿着杯子去水井。

一整杯井水让他浑身凉透，他用力眨眼，维吉尔满是血污的脸就在他面前闪现。

你让我掉下去了。哥哥对他说。你没抓住，让我掉下去了。

“不。”但丁摇头，“你自己松手的。”

刀上的重量消失，他找回疼痛，霎时一切都轻飘飘的。他把哥哥的刀提上来，想松手，掌心的肉却还是死死咬着那白刃，两面都被血染红。

但丁伸出左手，月光下伤疤刺眼，他握两下，还能回忆出刀的形状，却不再疼了。

他被发现昏倒在悬崖边，那时刀刃已经和新肉长在一起，撕裂开又增加伤口面积。他在战区医院醒来，发疯般大喊大叫，被打进过量镇静剂。

五天后传闻维吉尔被找到，尚存最后一口气躺在崖底。他没再见过哥哥，也没再见过那把刀。五年后维吉尔变成新闻里的“黑骑士”，但丁重新入伍。

“女士，我到底该怎么称呼你。”他们居然在前线战壕里遇见，缘分。

“随便你。”

女人抱一根便携火箭筒，尝试着探头又不得不低下，无人区火力太猛，有士兵刚直起身就被子弹击穿。

“那就还叫蕾蒂吧。”但丁自顾自说，他朝女人伸手，对方皱眉。

“手榴弹，炸药，什么都行。”但丁指指她腰间的武器库，“你的火箭筒也行。”

女人分给他两颗手榴弹。

“你要干什么。”她眼看着男人从口袋里掏出什么彩色的小东西。

“我也不清楚。”

但丁把那小东西抛给她，她接住，打开手心发现是一颗水果糖。她抬起头，看到男人三两步爬出壕沟，背影消失在视野里。

几分钟后远处传来一声爆炸，有人惨叫，随后是第二声，机枪扫射停下了。士兵陆续爬上地面，吼叫着向前冲锋。

“疯子。”她看向对面，雾中有个模糊的影子。

但丁胳膊被划伤，难得进医务室包扎。他银发被染红，血液就这么凝固在上面。底层士兵和医护人员对他发色不敏感，只有蕾蒂质疑过。

“我打听到你的名字，托尼。”女人找到他。护士已经消毒完毕，给他缠上纱布。

“哦。”但丁穿好外套，“谢谢你的手榴弹。”

“我猜这是个假名。”

“你说是那就是。”

“等等。”蕾蒂拉住他，举起两个三明治，“聊聊吧。”

两人坐在活动区长椅上吃饭。但丁确实饿了，他几口就吃完，拍拍手上的面包屑。

“我要找的人，你不可能认识，但一定听说过。”蕾蒂看向远处打篮球的新兵。

“总参谋官阿克汉姆。”

女人转头看他，眼里闪过一丝慌乱，又马上了然。

“我说过，我认识几个人。”但丁摊手，“让我再猜猜，你是他女儿。”

“看来你认识的人很神通广大啊。”蕾蒂回以一个挑眉，“但丁先生。”

“你的‘打听’也没那么随便。”

但丁往后仰，靠上椅背，话说到这份上倒也轻松不少。

“我要杀了他。”蕾蒂嗓音变沉。

“喔，喔，家庭矛盾，有够过激。”

“你呢。”蕾蒂和但丁对视，“你也要杀了维吉尔吗。”

但丁感觉冷，他到底是为什么才来这里的，他自己也忘了。

两个月后这条战线就要向前推进。蕾蒂这样告诉他。届时军方高层会直接莅临指挥，阿克汉姆会来，“黑骑士”也会来。

“你打算怎么杀他呢。”但丁问。

夜晚时分枪火停歇，他们跑进无人的战壕。蕾蒂从后勤偷来一瓶酒，叫但丁一起喝。女人酒量小，没几口就醉醺醺的。但丁望向天上的星星。

“还没计划好呢。”女人头歪向一边，“用刀吧，不，不行，一刀致命几率太低，还是用枪吧，砰砰砰砰，人就再也爬不起来啦。”她用手比出枪的姿势，朝空中挥舞几下。

“我有一把手枪。我偷偷带来的，藏在行李里。”女人继续说，红晕已经泛上脸颊，“就用那把枪吧，唉，那枪还是他给我的呢，他就要死在枪口下啦。”

她抢过酒瓶来又给自己灌一大口，难得放声笑，仿佛阿克汉姆已经死了，被小手枪射穿脑袋。死前他会祈求女儿放过自己吗。

你呢。蕾蒂说。你还没说要不要杀了他呢。

但丁还没想好，他看向自己的鞋子。维吉尔已经死啦，脑袋里的小恶魔大叫道，那天他掉下去，刀都不要啦。活着的不是他哥哥，是什么顶着维吉尔名字的怪物，他哥哥那天就死了，没人能在那个高度活下来。他到底要杀谁，如果他杀了黑骑士，“维吉尔”会再死一次吗？他还会做噩梦吗？

我得先见到他。但丁对自己说。我先见到他，如果他不是维吉尔，我就杀了他。

蕾蒂几乎要睡过去，酒瓶堪堪靠在脚边。但丁把它拿过来，里面液体只剩一个底，他全倒进嘴里。

他已经忘记上次喝酒是什么年月。印象里他和维吉尔拼过酒，那时候他们都还年少。维吉尔喝到神志不清，但丁也醉得断片。我赢啦，维吉。他背着哥哥走在回家路上，街灯光线昏黄。维吉尔嘴里嘟囔些什么，多半是梦话。两个人刚进家门就倒下去，第二天醒来连口水都混在一起。

啊，他终于想起来了，那是入伍前一天。酒醒后维吉尔顶着黑眼圈整理衣装，郑重佩戴上父亲留下的长刀。但丁才刚揉着眼从地上爬起来，问他要去哪。参军，哥哥说，申请已经通过了，我要去接替父亲的位置。不行！但丁抱住他，维吉尔把他推开。我也要去，我必须得去，我得看着你，妈妈让我看着你。他不撒手，维吉尔没办法。申请文件增加一份，但丁成为维吉尔的护卫官。然后，然后发生了什么来着。

他发觉自己流泪了。蕾蒂已经睡着，头抵上他肩膀。

就算抢劫便利店也需要周密计划，他和蕾蒂的临时刺杀团显然对此没有概念，日子过去一天又一天。军营里周末放电影，泰坦尼克号，你跳我也跳。但丁坐在后排看。如果有下次，他想，我就和维吉尔一起跳下去。

南方战线传来捷报，他们的推进计划一切照旧。全营人如期列队欢迎领导，但丁看到阿克汉姆。男人脸上布满旧疤，狰狞丑陋，嘴里说些假惺惺的口号。就是因为这种人，仗才会打起来，然后一直打下去。

黑骑士没露脸，蒙杜斯却意料之外大驾光临。但丁看他额头上酷似第三只眼的褶皱，不屑地哼声。传闻一颗几百米外的流弹击中他，子弹一半嵌进头盖骨，他没有死，奇迹般活着，杀敌，被嘉奖，最后成为大将军。而斯巴达没遇到奇迹，他就倒在蒙杜斯身边，胸口破个大洞。死时他还握着刀，不是留给维吉尔那把，是他自己的，那刀被留在战场上了，连同他本人一起。家属只能收到一枚磨损的军徽，他看过维吉尔小心翼翼把它藏进抽屉里。

但丁硬着头皮听完演讲，跟随人潮离开，他们要趁着夜幕突袭推进。蕾蒂呢，他整日都没看到女人，她总不会心急到这时候开枪吧。

夜里他没等来冲锋号，只等来警报。

计划暴露了，营里有奸细。敌军率先潜入，而他们的队伍还没整装。前线和营地乱作一团，他最后一眼看到蕾蒂逆着人群跑向指挥官的帐篷，他被推着向前走，和女人距离拉远。

但丁刺穿两个步兵，又用匕首划开一人的喉咙，然后他听到身后的嘈杂。

黑骑士终于被放出来，他身着漆黑的军服，戴头盔，只露出眼睛。但丁看到那眼睛。

他朝黑骑士冲去，一路上碾过敌军，匕首卡进一个人的肋骨，抽不出来他就舍弃掉。他扑过去，牛一样把黑骑士掀翻在地上，头盔被甩掉，但丁看到维吉尔的脸。

“但丁。”是维吉尔先开口。

“你。”他声音颤抖，“你他妈的到底是谁。”

“但丁。”黑骑士只是重复他的名字。

有敌人冲过来，但丁拾起掉落的步枪，转身把刺刀插进对方胸口，放血槽中喷出猩红液体，溅在两人脸上。

维吉尔爬起来，没去捡头盔。

但丁用力刺过去，维吉尔抽出一把短刀防御。他把周遭一切都过滤掉，只听见两把刀碰撞在一起的脆响。维吉尔攻势凶猛，他招架住，枪身被砍出沟壑，木屑飞溅出去。月光下但丁一定双眼发光，因为他看见维吉尔也是如此。

他挥出最后一击，维吉尔的短刃脱了手，但丁的刺刀横在哥哥的脖子上。

“Jackpot。”

四周的声音回来了。

还没等他要说什么，更大的噪音就轰炸耳膜，炮弹留下深坑和士兵残碎的骨肉。但丁拉起维吉尔，后者被拖拽着跟在身后，但丁一松劲儿，维吉尔就停下了。他肉眼可见有东西飞过来，风声刺耳。但丁丢掉枪，抱着维吉尔滚进一个弹坑，把他压在身下，炮弹就在几步外炸开。

“你他妈的。”他组织不出更精妙的语言了，“我让你别松手。”

“是我自己放手的。”维吉尔没挣扎，鼻息抚上他耳朵。

“是我自己选择掉下去的。”

镜面碎裂，哥哥从他的噩梦里走出来。

“我恨你。”但丁声音沙哑。

他咬上维吉尔的嘴唇，哥哥用犬齿回敬这个粗暴的吻，他们啃食对方，直到鲜血都融在一起。战火已经在几光年外了，但丁要和维吉尔一起跳下去。

“我不想打了。”他们终于放过彼此的口腔。他不想和维吉尔打了，不想和任何人打了，他现在只想睡一觉。

“让什么战争，还有狗屁蒙杜斯，都见鬼去吧。”但丁从哥哥身上翻下来，平铺在地上，下面可能就是曾经战友残破的遗体。

维吉尔站起来，爬出弹坑，但丁跟着他。兄长借月光在混战的土地上摸索，最后找到那把被他打飞的短刀。

“蒙杜斯给我的，”他说，“我得还回去。”

交战区离营帐很近，维吉尔跑得又很快，但丁在外面等他。

他耳朵捕捉到别致的枪响，比军用步枪更加尖锐，来自另一个方向，一共四声，砰砰砰砰。也许这是他的幻觉，某处某人的女儿完成了弑父的夙愿。他们都得以解脱。

“走吧。”维吉尔从他背后出现。

他们在月光下狂奔，跑过整条前线。太长了，哪里都在交战，但丁耳朵都要聋掉。维吉尔已经脱掉那身黑色的军服，把它扔在沿途不知道哪个坭坑里了。他穿一件白衬衫，没沾血，跑起来仿佛普通年轻人。他们不该在战火中奔跑，应当在田野里，累了就趴在田埂上睡觉，像小时候那样。

“蒙杜斯呢？”但丁边跑边问。

“死了。”维吉尔像是在说咖啡不加糖。

“好吧。”他意识到自己也不在乎。

尽头是悬崖，又是悬崖，但丁现在恐高。

“没事，不要怕。”维吉尔朝他伸出手，“这里不高，下面是河。”

你跳下去，我也跳下去。

但丁和维吉尔一起跳下去。

轰炸机过境时他正在田里挖蚯蚓。明天他们要去钓鱼，维吉尔却说自己讨厌虫子，跑去果园摘什么苹果，留但丁一个人收集鱼饵。他听到空气越来越吵，林子里的鸟儿都被惊飞，然后黑色的钢铁巨物在天际出现，投下骇人的阴影。他愣在原地，蚯蚓在土里扭动。大铁鸟丢下一颗闪光的蛋，掉进树林里。轰。

火光冲天，几秒后他才感受到热流。蛋一颗颗往下掉，砸进田里，然后是仓库，蛋把木板茅草都炸开，火吞掉一切。他朝家跑去。

就差一点了，他已经看到院子里那颗歪脖子树，上面挂个秋千。妈妈！他大喊。母亲这时候应该在睡午觉，可铁鸟叫声这么大，她一定被吵醒了，所以她会跑出来，肯定可以。

他一只脚踏进院子，被气浪掀飞。

他昏迷了一会儿，睁开眼就看到黑烟，听觉逐渐恢复，噼里啪啦声让他想起冬日的炉火。然后痛觉也回来，有东西刺进腿里，火辣辣疼。他艰难支起身子，看到家烧起来。屋顶已经被炸烂，玻璃全震碎，其中一片正扎在他小腿里。

但丁！妈妈！维吉尔的声音渐近。

维吉尔狂奔过来，气喘吁吁。他身上并无大碍，只是膝盖破皮，路上他摔了一跤。果园在另一端，他在山腰上看到轰炸机，他知道那是什么。

维吉尔看到弟弟腿上的血迹，迅速把自己衬衫下摆扯掉一截。他手很快，碎片拔出来时但丁还来不及喊疼，就被维吉尔拿衣料包好。

妈妈呢。他问。她在房子里吗。

但丁点点头。

男孩在哥哥的支撑下站起来，一瘸一拐走向燃烧的宅子。母亲的房间在东边，这部分没着火，他们从那里挖。但丁手里扎进木刺，他一声不吭。他们一起搬开断裂的墙板，看到一个相框，家庭照，四个人。那时他们才一丁点大，比现在还小，兄弟俩拍照前刚打过一架，黑白底片没把但丁嘴角的红肿收进去。这张照片就放在母亲床头。

他们继续挖，终于摸到母亲的金发。

妈妈！但丁哭了，泪晕开脸上的土。他拼命扒开那些碎木片，和维吉尔一起拖拽母亲却纹丝不动，她被房梁压住了，身下有血渗出来，红裙子都变成黑色。

他和维吉尔尝试搬开房梁，可它太沉了，两个八岁的孩子无能为力。母亲清醒过来，疼痛让她虚弱，她拉住两兄弟的手。

太好了，你们都没事。母亲煞白的脸挤出一个微笑，她吸一口气，手上的力度重一分。

我去找人。维吉尔怔怔的。我，我去镇上，但丁，陪着妈妈，在这儿等我。

他站起来，跑出废墟。农庄之间距离太远，城镇是更明智的选择。他狂奔下山已经双腿发软，挖掘又消耗体力，此刻只能强撑着继续跑下去。

维吉尔。母亲的声音很微弱，男孩已经跑远。

但丁紧紧抓住母亲的手，蜷缩在她身边。掌心的温度无声下降，但丁说服自己只是错觉。天色开始变暗，维吉尔还没有回来，最近的镇子骑快马要大半个小时，马厩已经被一起轰飞，维吉尔只能跑过去，他得跑多久啊。房子的另一端还在燃烧，风向改变，黑烟蔓延过来，但丁用力咳嗽。

但丁，但丁。母亲叫他的名字，但丁把头凑更近。

你们得活下去，你们一定可以活下去。母亲艰难抬手整理他的头发。还有维吉尔，你得好好照顾维吉尔，你只比他小几分钟呢，说不定当时一不小心，你就成哥哥啦。

但丁边哭边笑，他把脸靠在母亲的手掌里，他害怕极了，害怕温度的流逝不是错觉。对，因为天晚了，秋天晚上总是很凉，一定是因为这个。

但丁。母亲又呼唤他。你要好好活着。

母亲的手垂下去，但丁恐惧地大喊。

妈妈，妈妈！别丢下我，维吉尔，维吉尔！

他又去抬那根房梁，纹丝不动，他用力到小腿上伤口再次破裂，血把布条穿透。爸爸呢，爸爸在哪，他怎么还不回家，如果是爸爸，肯定立刻就能把房梁搬走。他做徒劳的挣扎，哭声没人听到。猫头鹰在树林里叫唤，咕，咕，嘲笑他的无能。

维吉尔在深夜回家。他找到杂货铺的老板，跟母亲去采购时他见过对方。镇上也听到轰炸声，他大口喘气，喉咙里全是铁锈味。解释后老板立刻带上几个伙计，用马车赶路，维吉尔再也没力气跑下去了，他瘫倒在车厢里，看最后一点天光也消失。

漆黑中他能望到家附近的火光，田里都是麦秆，火快把他们烧尽了。仓库茅草多，火依旧很旺。宅子只有西边着火，现在也黯淡下去。维吉尔提起灯跳下车，朝家的方向跑。

但丁是被哥哥的呼喊叫醒的，他还缩在母亲身边，紧紧抱着她的胳膊。他睁眼看到维吉尔跑过来，小小的亮点变大，于是哇的开始哭。维吉尔吓坏了，他借着灯光摸摸母亲的脸，已经冷了，他又去试探脉搏，什么都没有。

都是假的，对不对？但丁摇晃哥哥。我在做梦！对，做梦，醒了就什么都回来啦，说好明天去钓鱼的，我挖了好多蚯蚓！我想起来了，我口袋里就有一条。

男孩用脏兮兮的手翻找裤兜，掏出一团东西，确实是条蚯蚓，但早就死了。

杂货铺老板听到小孩哭声，朝这边赶。几个成年人堪堪抬起房梁，把女人从底下拖出来，她下半身已经几乎被压烂了，维吉尔捂住弟弟的眼睛。她咽气太久了，血液早都凝固，渗不透单层麻布，尸体被包裹好运上板车。维吉尔紧盯着死去的母亲，但丁哭累了，在他怀里睡着。

一周后斯巴达才回家，他匆匆赶到墓地时伊娃正下葬。兄弟俩比上次见面长高一些，但丁依旧在哭，维吉尔只是沉默。牧师在一旁念祷告词。

阿门。

但丁睁开眼，阳光很热，晒得脸颊发烫。他意识到自己躺在被子里，不是军营里那种硬邦邦的实心棉花，触感很柔和，床垫也是软的。他发觉自己左手还抓着什么，另一只手，体温相仿。他顺着看过去，维吉尔的脸就这么近在咫尺。

门那边传来响动，他下意识扭头盯紧。一位老妇人进屋，看到他已经坐起来，就连说谢天谢地。她走近，把手中的两杯水放到床头柜上。

但丁回想起一些碎片，他握住哥哥的手，从崖上跳下去，水很急，他们被冲向下游。

“老头去捕鱼的时候看见了你们。”老妇人在床边的椅子上坐下，“你们被河里的石头拦住，另一个还差点被冲走，幸好你们紧紧抓着。”

老妇人又朝他笑，但丁想到母亲。

“他是你弟弟吗？你们长得这么像。”

“啊，不。”模糊的记忆被翻上来，“他是我哥哥。我们是双胞胎。”

老妇人又笑了，嘴里念叨着真好。

“等你哥哥醒了，就叫他一起下楼吃饭吧。”老妇人说，起身准备离开，“午饭还要一会儿才做好，你们一定都饿坏了。”

维吉尔醒来时眼皮抖动，他打个哈欠，想伸懒腰，却发现手被抓住。但丁没放开他。

“我们回家去吧。”但丁说，“回真正的家，回乡下。地估计早就荒了，不过没关系，我们重新开垦一遍，种麦子。再建个温室，种草莓，我早就想种草莓了。”

“山上的苹果树肯定都长得特别高，只要修剪一下就能继续结果。那座湖肯定还在，我们可以去钓鱼。秋天还能打到野雁，我现在枪法可好了，肯定一枪就能打下来，你绝对比不过我。再养条狗，一定得是大狗，可以跟我们一起去打猎的那种。”

“当然了，还得重建房子，门口那棵树应该还没死，秋千绳子倒是肯定得换新的。你还记得吗，咱俩抢着玩秋千，我把你脸挠破了，你和妈妈说是松鼠抓的。维吉尔，你在听吗？”

“嗯。”兄长回应他。

“那就这么定了，我们回家去吧。”

他得意洋洋，把维吉尔手攥得更紧。

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> *喜欢写一些错序的东西，但为了防止有读者感觉太乱，做了时间线整理放在下面，有需要可以看一下_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 时间线：（乡间老家被轰炸，伊娃去世，兄弟俩被接进城里）——（几年后斯巴达战死）——（维吉尔成年后参军，但丁跟着一起）——（兄弟俩遭遇敌袭，维吉尔被炸药轰飞最后掉下悬崖，但丁退伍）——（维吉尔作为黑骑士现身，但丁为此重新入伍）——（但丁遇见蕾蒂，故事开始）


End file.
